conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons of the Empire
Weapon and Defense technology in The Empire is far beyond the comprehension of Humanity and its science, so no explanations are offered regarding the details of the operation of this technology. Listed here are the primary weapons used by the former Imperial Navy and its remnants in the present day. Projectile Weapons 1) Tactical Projectiles. What Humans would call "Bullets" were widely used in Imperial Warfare, and are still used extensively in the present day. Such projectiles are inexpensive, effective, and -- although unguided -- very precise, usually limiting destruction and damage to the desired target. Various high-density materials are used for maximum penetration and damage potential. "Rail-Gunning" is common in Imperial Tech, and many projectiles travel at over 0.9 times the speed of light. 2) Artillery and Advanced Tactical Projectiles. Projectiles loaded with explosives and guided by non-AI systems are also commonly used. AI systems are rarely used for guidance of these projectiles, as the cost and effort of construction does not justify the potential benefits. Autocannons are the weapons of choice aboard Imperial destroyers and corvettes. 3) Guided Projectiles. These can be guided by on-board systems (including AI systems) or guided remotely. Due to their bulk and expense, they are not commonly used. Physical, Explosive Weapons 1) AI missiles. These are usually guided by AI computers, which use very sophisticated "free-thinking" programs to find and destroy targets. Although all are very effective, there is always some variance in the performance of missiles, as each AI demonstrates a different solution to each problem, due to creative thinking. 2) SAI missiles. Banned at various times throughout Imperial history, the construction and use of SAI missiles is problematic, as their purpose involves the intentional "suicide" of an SAI. 3) Missile warheads. Most missile warheads consist of a high-explosive, non-nuclear, "non-toxic" material, which results in an extremely potent destructive explosive effect, but does not contaminate the target with radiation, toxic chemical residue, or any other long-term effects which are harmful to known life. 4) Atomic, Nuclear, Thermonuclear, Chemical, Biological, and other "Toxic" weapons were banned by The Empire over 100,000 years ago. None of these types of weapons are currently known to exist on any worlds or vessels of the Original Empire, or in the New Empire. Present-day Imperial technology has developed non-toxic weapons which are more devastating than their toxic counterparts, rendering those toxic weapons obsolete. Although both the Original Empire and the New Empire have been almost completely free of conflict and war for over 100,000 years, there are many individuals and organizations who fear that weapons have become far too Destructive and "Clean", and that their very existence constitutes a potentially catastrophic threat to all life. In particular, the Neutron Spike ''(see below) is often spoken of as "The ''Most Evil Weapon Ever Created." Energy Weapons 1) Energy weapons which are incomprehensible to Human technology are also used, particularly on larger ships. These weapons have the advantage of never running out of ammunition. However, they are usually costly in terms energy usage, which means that a limited number of "shots" per unit of time are usually available. Non-energy weapons can be continually used at high rates of fire, until the ammunition supply is depleted. Examples of energy weapons in Imperial Technology are: A) EMP Emitter. EMP Emitters fire massive electronic pulses which are intended to disable/destroy enemy electronics. B) PPC. Particle Projection Cannons are energy-intensive weapons which combine energy with matter to form an extremely powerful matter/energy projectile or beam, usually resulting in the destruction of any target. C) Razorback. Razorbacks are continuous-fire plasma-beam weapons used to "cut open" an enemy vessel or structure. They are very powerful and very energy-intensive. The weapon is named "Razorback" because of the nature and appearance of the weapon, when fired, and also because they are usually carried by large, dedicated vessels which only carry this particular weapon as well as a large, bulky, and powerful energy source with which to power the weapon(s). These vessels earned the nickname "Razorbacks" tens of thousands of years in the past. Capital Weapons The Empire calls weapons which are capable of Mass Destruction -- such as the destruction of a significant portion of a planet, or even an entire planet -- a "Capital Weapon." 1) Neutron Spike. The Neutron Spike (also known as a "Thumper") is the deadliest and most destructive weapon in the Known Universe. A Neutron Spike consists simply of a quantity of matter similar to the matter of a Neutron Star, which is fired into or near its target. The weapon is transported in a "sheath", which somehow protects the carrying vessel from the effects of its mass and gravity, which is quite impossible to perform and comprehend using Human science and technology. Once a Neutron Spike has impacted its target, or is within a certain range of its target, the sheath is "removed", eliminating all protection from the effects of its mass and gravity. It is unknown if there is any limit to the amount of Neutron Star Matter which can be "sheathed", but it is well known that Spikes do exist which could easily destroy a planet much larger than Jupiter, and even a Star larger and more massive than the Earth's Sun. Theoretically, the destructive potential of the weapon is completely unlimited, as any mass "absorbed" increases the destructive power of the weapon. The weapon only ceases to be effective once it has absorbed all nearby matter to the point where the involved gravity fields have stabilized into relative equilibrium. Neutron Spikes have only been used on a handful of occasions, upon both planets and fleets of ships, and the results have always been catastrophic. 2) GRB. Gamma-Ray Burst weapons are rumored to exist in Imperial technology, but there is no proof that they do exist, and there is no known instance of such a device ever being used. Such a device would have to be located on a planet, moon, or very large vessel, due to the immense energy required to "fire" the weapon. Such a weapon could instantly eradicate all life on a planet from an immense distance, while leaving the physical infrastructure of the planet intact. The documentation proving the viability of the weapon is known to exist, but the location(s) of that information is unknown. Vehicles Walkers Ground Attacks are usually led by "Walkers"... AI-driven mechanical weapons platforms which usually roughly resemble humanoids or other creatures which usually move in a walking or running manner. There are several types and sizes of Walkers, each of which is designed for a particular purpose or combination of purposes. Walkers with 2-8 "Legs" exist, with masses ranging between 150 pounds and over 1 Million pounds. Sizes range from combined length/width/heights of less than 7 feet to over 250 feet. The tallest known Walker is 120 feet tall, and the longest known Walker is 185 feet long. Even the smallest Walkers can carry a potent array of weapons, and the largest Walkers are capable of devastating major cities within moments, in groups of as few as 4 - 7 Walkers. Groups of Walkers numbering more than approximately 10 Walkers (and sometimes smaller groups) are usually led by an SAI-driven Walker. Larger groups (typically more than 50 Walkers) are usually led by a Second-Level Command Walker, operated by a Sentient Organic life-form from a member species of The Empire. Walkers can navigate all types of terrain (both land and water), depending upon the particular Walker in question, and are considered to be much more versatile than wheeled or tracked vehicles. Infantry Kel-Troopers Kel-Troopers were the elite soldiers of The Empire, and typically operated alone or in groups of no more than five (5). A Kel-Trooper's primary weapon is his Kel-Rifle, a hand-held weapon with a very small SAI core, which can be described as appearing to be an oversized and bulky rifle or shotgun with several exterior attachments or embellishments. Each Kel-Rifle was issued specifically to an individual Kel-Trooper at the secure Central Armory of The Original Empire. There, the weapon is "Locked" its Kel-Trooper forever, and can never be used by anyone else, not even another Kel-Trooper. When a Kel-Trooper dies, retires, resigns, or disappears, his weapon is returned to the Central Armory for permanent secure storage. All documents and production facilities for Kel-Rifles were preventively destroyed by The Original Empire during The Coup. The Kel-Rifle is an integrated weapon system of staggering destructive power. The features of the Kel-Rifle, including its weapons and SAI core, represent the pinnacle of Imperial Miniaturization Technology. Kel-Troopers also wear a Kel-Belt, a wide belt which incorporates several non-weapon technologies which are still needed in combat. Kel-Troopers are also issued Kel-Armor, which is custom-fit and can can be custom-designed for the particular Kel-Trooper to whom it is issued. The SAI on the Kel-Rifle can perform interface functions between the Kel-Armor and its Kel-Trooper, and can even control the Kel-Armor, if necessary. A Kel-Trooper does not always wear his Kel-Armor, but he is inseparable from his Kel-Rifle and his Kel-Belt. Kel-Rifle